Crazy School
by Kim Ye Ni
Summary: Ternyata Yesung salah masuk sekolah, dan ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang juga berada disekolah itu. /'hari ini juga aku akan menikahimu'/'tujuan hidup macam apa itu yesung'/'yeng-ah, boleh aku lihat punyamu'/ weird story and summary, kyusung fanfic. Hope you like it. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE MAKIN GAJE LAGI. BENERAN UDAH END FF GAJE INI PEMIRSAH...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Crazy School

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**Pairing : **KyuSung Always

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship (Maybe) Romance (Maybe)

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. KyuSung Saling Memiliki

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ABAL. TYPO. ASBURT. ABSTARK

**.**

**.**

**Weird Story By BlackVoice GaemCloud**

**A.K.A**

**Yefi Cloudy Kyunnie**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Kepala besar!" Seseorang dengan lantangnya memanggil atau menghina seorang lelaki manis yang tengah berlari-lari keliling lapangan bola. Keringat mengucur memenuhi tubuhnya, udara pertengahan musim panas dan udara sangat panas membuat kulitnya sedikit menghitam. Sementara _namja_ yang menyuruhnya berlari tertawa _evil _dibawah pohon teduh.

"Yah! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bodoh!" Balasnya tak kalah nyaring, bibir seksinya terus menggerutu dan mengerucut, sementara kaki pendeknya terus berlari.

"Tinggal 50 putaran kepala besar," Dengan seenak jidatnya _namja evil _itu menyuruh _namja cute_ itu berlari. Apa ia bilang 'TINGGAL' 50 PUTARAN? Hey! Itu bukan angka yang sedikit.

Kesal karena _namja _bodoh tersebut terus menyuruhnya –menghukumnya lari, akhirnya simanis menghentikan larinya. Dengan wajah memerah ia berlari kencang menghampiri si_evil _dibawah pohon. Sesampainya disana ia menggeplak kepala itu.

"_Pabbo_! Kau mau membunuhku?" Ia meringis. Mengusap kepala malangnya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan simanis, panggil saja Yesung.

"Kau kalah kepala besar! KALAH. Itu hukuman yang sudah kita sepakati," Ia mendecih serta tertawa hambar, kedua tangannya berada dipinggangnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah berdebat bersama musuh didepannya ini.

"Aku sengaja mengalah untukmu _pabbo!_ Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku!" Yesung berteriak-teriak marah didepan _namja _yang ia panggil _pabbo. _Panggilan yang sudah sangat akrab dan menurutnya nyaman. Dan si_pabbo _itu juga balas dengan memanggilnya kepala besar.

"_Neo!?_" Si_Pabbo _yang merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Yesung menunjuk _namja _manis itu dengan jari tengahnya, mengatakan kalau Yesung itu lebih bodoh darinya.

"Cho _Pabbo _Kyu!" Teriakan terdengar memenuhi lapangan bola didepan gedung asrama sekolah itu.

Kedua namja sama-sama bodoh #plak itu saling kejar mengejar. Yesung tidak mau mengalah, ia terus berlari menjauh dari _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, tidak kuat mengejar Yesung yang larinya seperti kura-kura #?. Hey! Kura-kura itu lambat. Jawabannya Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan Yesung.

"Yah! Yah! Cho _Pabbo _Kyu! Lepaskan aku," Kyuhyun menarik Yesung, menggiring _namja_ itu menuju sebuah danau dibelakang gedung asrama mereka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun –pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Yesung.

"Kau kalah lomba lari denganku kepala besar! Perjanjian kita siapa yang kalah akan lari keliling lapangan bola 100 kali, lalu kenapa kau melanggarnya?" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, memang benar ia kalah dari Kyuhyun. Wajar saja ia kalah, kaki dan tubuhnya pendek, sementara Kyuhyun mempunyai kaki panjang dengan langkah lebar. Tentu saja ketahuan siapa pemenangnya. Dan seorang Kim Yesung berkeras kepala memenuhi lomba itu. Lihatlah, siapa yang kalah?

Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung didekat danau asrama? Menceburkannya? Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan sekejam itu #smirkbarengKyu melainkan mengikat Yesung dipohon besar dipinggiran danau.

"AARRGGHH! JAUHKAN, AKU MOHON JAUHKAN," Yesung meracau, tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya sudah diikat Kyuhyun dibatang pohon besar hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kyuhyun sudah tahu ia membenci ulat, lalu kenapa _namja _itu malah meletakkan ulat dikepalanya?

"Ahhh! Kyu _pabbo. _JAUHKAN!" Kaki Yesung berusaha menendang Kyuhyun. Namun _namja _itu selalu menghindar dan dance gaje didepan Yesung, sungguh menikmati penderitaan Yesung.

Kepala Yesung menunduk, berharap agar ulat itu jatuh dari kepalanya. Tapi nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya kali ini, malah ulat itu berjalan merayap menuju pundaknya.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN," Tubuh Yesung bergerak-gerak aneh, ia merasa geli sekaligus jijik pada ulat daun lucu tersebut. Ia sudah merinding sekarang, sementara Kyuhyun terus cekikikan didepannya.

Sungguh! Ia bersumpah akan mencakar wajah tampan itu ketika ia sudah bebas. Cho Kyuhyun memang _evil _dan tidak bisa dilawan, meski ia juga sedikit _evil._

"Apa kau mau hukumanmu ditambah?" Yesung memasang wajah melas. Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu mengangkat satu ulat lagi dengan tangannya. Mata Yesung membulat.

"Hua! Maafkan aku, Cho, maafkan aku," Tidak tega sebenarnya melakukan itu pada teman sekamarnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya bernama Yesung plus wajah manis ini. Tapi, Yesung sudah melanggar perjanjian yang mereka buat. Dan semuanya itu salah Yesung sendiri. Siapa suruh membuat perjanjian bodoh seperti 'jika kalah lomba lari akan lari keliling lapangan bola yang luasnya kayak gedung sate #? Sebanyak 100 kali' dan yang kalah itu Yesung. _Namja _bodoh itu juga mengatakan 'jika melanggar maka akan dihukum lebih'.

Matilah Kim Yesung ditangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!" Kalian sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung hingga _namja _itu berteriak bukan?

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan dikamar bernuansa Biru-Merah #tidak cocok tersebut. Keduanya masih marahan karena kejadian tadi siang, Yesung sedikit demam karena tidak tahan cuaca panas serta ditakut-takuti dengan ulat.

Karena Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan seonsaengnim pada mereka dengan memunggungi Kyuhyun. Yang paling pintar diantara keduanya hanya Yesung, Kyuhyun lewat jauh dari Yesung. Dan Yesung berada 'diatas' Kyuhyun.

"Yeng-ah! boleh aku menyalin PR-mu?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan manja, sementara Yesung hanya menghiraukannya saja, menganggap itu hanya angin lewat.

"Sung-ah! Ngie-ah! Yeng-ah! Kim-ah!" Kyuhyun melancarkan segala jurus yang ia punya, turtle eyes, puppy eyes, bada #? Eyes, evil eyes, devil eyes, aegyo gagal, seperti gwiyomi, tiga beruang dan lain-lainnya.

Hasilnya sama. Gagal.

Jika PR itu tidak dikumpulkan, maka ia akan dihukum membersihkan toilet yang sangat kotor dan masih ada poop-nya. Oh! Tidak, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan Kyuhyun jika dihukum. Ditaruh dipantat agar tidak ada yang melihat mukanya?

"Selesai!" Yesung melemparkan pulpen yang tintanya sudah habis kemuka Kyuhyun dengan tidak berperi ke-pulpennya. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat menganga memandang Yesung hingga ribuan lalat serta lebah dapat bersarang saking luasnya dan seberapa baunya mulut Kyuhyun #dikuburSparKyu

"Yah! Kim Kepala Besar, kubilang aku mau menyalin PR-mu!" Ribuan lalat dan lebah lantas tertelan oleh Kyuhyun, kini perut _namja _itu membesar dan dipenuhi madu serta bau-bau'an tidak sedap. #kesimpulan = Kyuhyun kentut.

"Damn! Jika kau mau kentut keluar napa? Bau Kyu!" Wajah Yesung memerah menahan napasnya agar tidak mencium gas beracun yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir bangkai #?

"Yengie, pinjam itu," Kyuhyun menunjuk buku Yesung yang terdapat tulisan berharga disana. Yesung tetap menggeleng, dan semakin memeluk buku itu erat.

"Pinjam!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Yesung diatas tempat tidur berusaha mengambil buku berharga Yesung.

"_Aniyo!"_ Kyuhyun malah menusuk-nusuk perut dan pinggang Yesung membuat ia kegelian. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan buku PR MTK Yesung.

Segera Kyuhyun membawa buku itu kemeja belajarnya. Membukanya dengan tergesa lalu mengambil pulpen tanpa tinta punya Yesung tadi. Mengisinya dengan madu #? (tinta maksudnya).

"MWO?" Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat angka berharga tersebut.

Mari kita lihat bersama #?

1 + 1 = 4... 1 + 5 = 10... 1 + 3 = 50 #?

"Kim BULAT!" Kyuhyun mulai berceramah, marah-marah. Buru-buru lalat dan lebah keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ada yang berjalan dengan tertatih, kehilangan sayap, terkena ingus, serta merayap-rayap dan akhirnya pingsan. Sungguh kasihan mereka, tidak tahan didalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Yesung bertanya polos. Matanya mengerjab-erjab tanpa dosa. Segera Kyuhyun mengambil bom untuk meledakkan si bulat didepannya ini.

DOR!

.

.

.

.

PLAK.. Tamparan

Bugh... Tinjuan

Cup... Morning Kiss

"Morning," Sapaan selamat pagi

"Jurus seribu bayangan,"

Plak, plak, plak

"Bangun Kim Yesung! bangun, bangun!" Tinjuan ia dapat berkali-kali dipipinya, hingga pipi itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian #?

"AKU BANGUN KYU!" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun yang berada didadanya. Pipinya sudah dibuat nista oleh Kyuhyun.

"KAU! Menciumku eoh!?" Mata Yesung melotot #tidaksampaikeluar #tenang. Kyuhyun melayangkan kiss bye-nya pada Yesung.

"Menampar, meninju, lalu mencium! Apa maksud namja mesum sepertimu?" Kepala Yesung ber-asap. Ia sudah mengasah pisau dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Seonsaengnim! help me. Kim Cho Pabbo Bulat Mesum 'menyerang'ku," Teriak Kyuhyun gaje serta menerbangkan pakain dalam Yesung karena teriakan mautnya. Hal itu membuat Yesung semakin marah, celana dalam bergambar Kyuhyun kesayangannya terbang keluar jendela, padahal itu sangat langka dan limited edition T.T

"KYU~" Kini teriakan Yesung berhasil menelanjangi Kyuhyun, hingga BH #? Kyuhyun bergambar Yesung terbang dan menutupi mata Yesung. Oh! Lihatlah, BH itu terbakar oleh amarah Yesung.

"Bh langka-ku, bergambar octopus kesayanganku, oh! Kim yesung-ku yang malang," Saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengadakan uparaca pemakaman untuk mengubur BH hangus kesayangannya. Dan Yesung kasihan melihatnya, lalu mengurungkan niatnya memarahi Kyuhyun, memilih untuk ikut menangisi celana dalam bergambar Kyuhyunya yang terbang entah kemana. #0.0 #weird

.

.

.

.

"Para muridku yang pabbo! Kajja maju kedepan kelas dan menceritakan tujuan hidup kalian," Guru Leeteuk tersenyum kepada muridnya yang berjumlah tiga orang #? #bercanda. Dan salah seorang namja manis dan bodoh dan imut dan lugu maju kedepan kelas dengan bangganya.

"NAMAKU RYEOWOOK KIM! PERKENALKAN! NAMAKU KIM RYEOWOOK. TUJUAN HIDUPKU ADALAH MEMASAK, MEMAKAN MAKANANKU SENDIRI, DAN MEMUJINYA DENGAN KATA-KATA 'SUNGGUH SANGAT ENAK MAKANAN KIM RYEWOOK' AKU BANGGA MEMILIKI ANAK KIM RYEOWOOK YANG BISA MAMASAK MAKANAN HANGUS DAN SANGAT ENAK. BERTERIMA KASIHLAH PADA KYUHYUN, KARENA KENTUT APINYA, COOKISKU MATANG DENGAN SEMPURNA, BAHKAN KIM YESUNG BEGITU MENIKMATINYA HINGGA TERMUNTAH-MUNTAH SAKING NIKMATNYA, SEKIAN," Longo. Leeteuk selaku yang paling tua disana melongo melihat sungguh pintarnya anak didiknya yang satu ini.

"Hiks! Tujuan hidupmu sangat mulia. Yesung-ah, kau harus memakan semua makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook," Leeteuk terharu. Yesung berbuih. Ryeowook kembali memasak. Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan api dari kentutnya.

"Selanjutnya Cho Kyuhyun si kentut api," Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya. Dengan senang hati ia mencium pipi lelaki manis itu.

"Semanis masakan Ryeowook," Setelah itu Kyuhyun maju kedepan kelas.

"Kyuhyun si namja mesum, si kentut api, pemakan lebah, imnida. Aku akan menceritakan tujuan hidupku. Pertama, aku akan bersekolah bersama Yesung, kedua aku akan bekerja bersama Yesung, ketiga aku akan minta uang pada Yesung, dan meminta makan padanya, setiap malam meminta jatah padanya, lalu memiliki anak dengannya, lalu memasukinya, lalu menciumnya, lalu menelanjanginya, lalu menindihinya, lalu membuatnya mendesah dibawahku, lalu mengerjainya, lalu menghukumnya-"

Kelas hening, Kyuhyun terus lalu-lalu bercerita didepan kelas. Sedangkan Yesung lebih berbuih dari yang tadi, ia akan stroke dalam waktu dekat. Serta terkena penyakit jantung.

"Dan malam ini aku akan melaluinya bersamanya dan membuatnya mengandung anaknya," Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya tanda ia sudah selesai dengan cerita lalu dan 'nya'-nya.

"Aigoo! Kau sangat baik. Aku mendukung tujuan hidupmu bersama Yesung, Kyu," Leeteuk mengambil sekotak tisseu. Lalu melemparkannya kepada Yesung, membuat kepala namja itu semakin membesar.

"Selanjutnya kau Yesung-ah," Dengan sadisnya Yesung kembali melemparkan kotak tisseu berberat 1000 ton itu kepada Leeteuk. Dengan senang hati Leeteuk menelannya.

"Kim Yesung imnida. Tujuan hidupku sangat mulia. Yaitu mengubur seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan melempar peti matinya keluar angkasa dan dimakan eleien (alien) #? Disana,"

BRAK

Leeteuk menggebrak meja tidak terima. "Tujuan hidup macam apa itu? Hey Yesung, kedua temanmu mempunyai tujuan hidup yang sangat bangus! Lalu kenapa kau mempunyai tujuan hidup seburuk itu? Kau tidak berniat untuk hidup?,"

Yesung menganga lebar, dengan bodoh ia melihat Kyuhyun yang memainkan pakaian dalamnya dimeja sana. "Ganti sekarang juga,"

Leeteuk mengikat Yesung dengan erat duduk diatas meja. Memaksa namja itu untuk sesegera mungkin mengubah tujuan hidupnya.

"TUJUAN HIDUPKU ADALAH MEMBAKAR SEKOLAH INI DAN MEMUTILASI LEETEUK SEONSAENG. MENGUBUR KIM RYEOWOOK DAN MEMBAKAR CHO KYUHYUN UNTUK MAKAN MALAM," Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Yesung yang terikat, keduanya memeluk Yesung dengan erat, termasuk Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih Yeng-ah," Gila. Fikir Yesung.

"Kau akan kujadikan istriku sekarang juga, kajja kita kepelaminan #?" Yesung hanya bisa seperti ini T.T diseret Kyuhyun, dan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun adalah (/^o^) kesenangan.

"Aku akan menjadi pastor kalian," Teriak Leeteuk dan segera berganti baju. Sementara Ryowook sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan menyuruh Kyuhyun kentut sekuat tenaga agar menghasilkan api. Dan ia harus rela rambutnya terbakar.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan berlangsung gaje diaula sekolah. api dimana-mana, celana dalam Yesung disana-sini, BH Kyuhyun bergelantungan, dan cookies api Ryowook memenuhi setiap mulut Yesung yang kembali berbuih.

Leeteuk dengan terharu membacakan janji suci pada KyuSung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung yang tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun ditubuhnya, karena semua pakaian Yesung terbakar oleh kentut super duper panasnya Kyuhyun, bahkan semua lalat, nyamuk, kecoa, tikus, jangkrik terpanggang dengan mengenaskan.

"Kalian resmi menjadi kecoa dan larva, selamat menikmati," Ryeowook meraung-raung ditengah aula karena tidak mempunyai pasangan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya memasang poster kecova (kecoa X larva) dilantai dan dinding aula. Untuk merayakan hari pernikahannya.

Namja manis bernama Yesung senantiasa berada dipunggung Kyuhyun. Ia menangis bahagia sudah menikah dengan kecoa kesayangannya, walau harus merelakan celana dalamnya terbang karena Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua terkurung dalam kegilaan disekolah bernama Crazy School XD XP.

Dan akhirnya Leeteuk menikahi Ryeowook hari itu juga dengan membayar kecoa sebanyak 1000 buah dan cacing tanah sebanyak 3000 lemar dan 2999 keping kucing.

"ANDWAE~" Yesung berteriak. Ia salah masuk sekolah, dan akhirnya harus 'rela' menjalani malam pertamanya dalam kegilaan 'permainan' Kyuhyun.

**.**

**T. B. C**

**.**

**HAHAH! Aku tahu ini gaje banget. Aku lagi males buat yang serius, sesekali ada hiburan gak papa'kan?**

**Serius mulu, aku gak suka. Awalnya ini dengan title My Love My Enemy, tau-tau aku buatnya jadi gini, aku ubah aja titlenya XD.**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan cerita anehku yang satu ini?**

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Crazy School

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship (Maybe) Romance (Maybe)

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. KyuSung Saling Memiliki

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ABAL. TYPO. ASBURT. ABSTARK

**.**

**.**

**Weird Story By BlackVoice GaemCloud**

**A.K.A**

**Yefi Cloudy Kyunnie**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak, oh ani, tepatnya dua orang bocah tengik dan satu orang istriku yang bau bangkai," Leeteuk memulai acara hajar-menghajarnya hari ini.

Tiga orang namja senantiasa mempersiapkan bangkai kucing yang Leeteuk berikan kepada Ryeowook dihari pernikahan mereka tadi malam untuk menimpuk guru gilanya yang satu ini. "Ayo belajar membaca, Wookie bangakai. Maju kedepan bangkaiku sayang,"

PUK..

Satu bangkai kecoa Ryeowook telan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dengan yakin ia menghampiri suami barunya yang juga bau bangkai Yesung #? "Nde kai-kai bau bangkai-kai Yesung,"

Sedangkan Yesung disudut sana tengah meringkuk meratapi nasibnya. Kyuhyun terus mencoba menangkan dengan memberi sang istri bunga bangkai sebesar ikan hiu, dan itu jelas membuat Yesung semakin down. "Kajja Wookie,"

Ryeowook berjalan menuju papan tulis. Mencoba menebak bacaan apa yang tertulis disana. "A-a-a, n-n-n, yo-yo-yo-ng. Mulut-Leeteuk-monyong,"

Ucap Ryeowook watados. Yesung yang sedari tadi menangis kini mulai cekikikan karena hanya ia yang bisa membaca dikelas itu termasuk Leeteuk selaku sang guru. "Bagus sayangku! Ini lagi, apa bacaannya?"

"Seonsaengnim, aku saja yang membaca," Yesung segera angkat tangan untuk unjuk gigi. Memperlihatkan kalau ia lebih pintar dari semuanya.

"Ah, Yebumis (Yesung mau amis) kajja kesini," Dengan bangganya Yesung berdiri didepan kelas. Mulai mencabuti satu persatu giginya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun serta Leeteuk dan Ryeowook #gak.

"Ini, apa bacaannya?" Yesung meneliti setiap huruf yang ada disana. "Annyeong haseyo,"

Ucap Yesung true. Leeteuk melempar ribuan kecoa kemulut Yesung, Yesung yang tadinya sudah sembuh dari penyakit berbuihnya kini kembali kambuh. "Wookie, buatkan Yesung cookieeeessssss bangkai kucing kecoa larva dan panggang menggunakan kentut Kyuhyun,"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Segera ia pergi kedapur. "SALAH MURID TIDAK PUNYA TUJUAN HIDUP! SALAH! KYUHYUN, KAU MAJU. BIARKAN YESUNG BERBAU POOP KURA-KURA DISINI," Yesung ternganga. Lebih baik ia makan cookis Ryeowook saja daripada berdiri dengan kata-kata pedas Leeteuk yang menghujaminya. Padahal ia yang benar, kenapa lelaki yang ngakunya malaikat itu malah membentaknya. Lebih baik ia saja yang menjadi guru disini.

"Bibir-bibir-bibir-monyong-monyong-monyong-Yesung. Yesung-Yesung-Yesung-aku-aku-aku-menyukai-menyukai-menyukai-mu-mu-mu..." Eja Kyuhyun serta bibir yang dibuat-buat sangat lebay. Menjadikan bibir tebal itu menjadi sasaran tempat melekatnya ribuah sapi siap perah.

"Oh! Muridku yang pintar bernama Cho KyuHyun, bisakah engkau mengajarkan istri pabbomu ini membaca?" Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ditatapnya Yesung yang kini sudah jungkir balik karena timpaan sapi dibibirnya. Serta mimisan yang semakin menjadi.

"SAYANG! MAUKAH ENGKAU AKU AJARI MEMBACA?" Yesung diangkut kerumah sakit hari itu juga.

"PENGUMUMAN! KUE KU SUDAH JADI, TAPI KALI INI BUKAN DARI KENTUT KYUHYUN AKU MEMANGGANGGNYA, MELAINKAN DARI INI," Ryeowook mengangkat selembar celana dalam bergambar Kyuhyun milik Yesung yang limited edition.

Dengan lari secepat kilat serta mata berapi-api Yesung kebur dari rumah sakit untuk mengambil celana dalam kesayangannya. "Babi, kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali?"

Yesung tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Ryeowook. Celana dalam itu sudah terbakar. Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca karena tertutupi pecahan kaca serta beling. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN CELANA DALAMKU!" Yesung mengambil BH kyuhyun yang sudah tenang dialam sana, lalu dengan kasarnya melemparkannya kemuka Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu? aku tidak memiliki celana dalam lagi selain itu. Dan kau malah membakarnya eoh!?" Segera Kyuhyun mengangkut Yesung menuju kamar, lalu menguncinya agar Yesung tidak dapat keluar. jadi selama ini yang Yesung sembunyikan dibalik cenala dalam bergambar dirinya adalah ini. Gundukan daging mentah dan tidak bertulang. "Oh! Sayangku, seharusnya memang dari dulu kau memperlihatkan ini padaku. Kau malah selalu menutupinya dengan tangan atau bahkan meminjam tanganku untuk menutupinya,"

Oh! Betapa Yesung sekarang mengutuk author yang sudah menistakan dirinya didalam sini. Sedangkan author mengadu kepada Leeteuk agar Yesung mendapat hukuman karena sudah menyumpah si author gaje.

Dan dengan setengah hati Leeteuk mendobrak kamar KyuSung. "JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYUMPAH PADA AUTHOR KITA YE-AH, DIA SUDAH MEMBUATKU SANGAT PINTAR DISINI, DAN KAU ADALAH YANG PALING BODOH! JADI JIKA AKU MENDENGAR KAU MENYUMPAH LAGI, DAPAT AKU JAMIN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KELUAR DARI FF INI,"

Yesung melongo. Author bingung. Leeteuk teriak gaje. Kyuhyun dance octopus. Ryeowook menyumpali mulut Yesung dengan celana dalamnya. = semuanya berbuih = mati

End

.

.

.

.

"Tiga anak lebih baik, hari ini kalian akan unjuk kebolehan dalam hal bernyanyi," Ryeowook menunjukkan semua gigi habisnya karena sudah dicabut Yesung. lalu maju kedepan kelas menghadap semuanya.

(Sambil denger lagu bonamana yah!) "Pals to sung pals to sung suara Yesung pales.." Ala bonamana "Ini salah itu salah karena suara Yesung pales... jamban jebol.. jambal jebol.. jamban jebol.. yeah! Yeah! YEAH,," Nanyi Ryeowook lagi diiringin dance. "Pukul Yesung yang mirip kebo,, kebo, kebo, kebo, kebo," Lagunya semakin gaje. "Bring Ye ha.. ha.. ha.. haa. Hhaa.. haa.."

"Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana.. Yesung eopta,, eopta,, eopta... Yeah! Yesung kebo, yeah! Yeah, yeah!" Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya tanda sudah selesai. Leeteuk berdecak kagum.

"Aish! Kau pandai bernyanyi Wook-ah, nilaimu 100. Kyuhyun, selanjutnya engkau," Kyuhyun kembali mengecup pipi Yesung sebelum maju kedepan kelas.

(Dengerin daydream) "Yesung jerapah.. jerapah.. Yesung jerapah.. jerapah. Leher panjang kayak jerapah, berduri duri,,, kenapa bisa seperti itu eottokhae? Eothhokhae?" Nyanyi Kyuhyun bangga dengan mengedipkan matanya kepada Yesung "Yesung gajah.. si gajah.. aku cinta tapi cinta #?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga, aku gila-gila, bagimana? Bagaimana? Perlahan ku mendekat pada dashi hanbeon one more time, eottokhae? EOTTOKHAE... JERAPAHKU?" Kyuhyun mulai mendramaritis keadaan. Menangis nangis seolah Yesung pergi. Dan hal itu membuat Leeteuk menangis melihat drama yang diperankan Kyuhyun.

"Selanjyutnya engkyau, Yesung hiks," Yesung sudah mempersiapkan lagunya untuk maju. Dan sekarang ia yakin akan mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook, seperti 200 atau 300 mungkin. Sementara suaminya itu mendapat nilai 150, lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook.

(Dengerin lagu The One I Love (lagi)) "Odolku sudah habis, harus beli dimana? Disemua toko, tidak ada huo.. huo.., huo... odi-e odi-e,, yang ada hanya poop Kyuhyun... kapan aku bisa, menyikat gigiku yeah yeoh oh oh!"

BRAK..

Leeteuk melempar seekor kucing pada Yesung. bukan Yesung yang malang, melainkan sang Kucing yang dicakar-cakar Yesung. "Kim Yesung, kau tidak bisa bernyanyi eoh? Yang benar seperti ini, eojjol suga eobseo-yo, amugotdoe motha-go, i deodin shigani, jingkrak gaje~" Ucap Leeteuk ada typo dibagian akhirnya (tapi bener loh, author dengernya gitu 0.0)

Gak ada maksud hinaan lho yah! Just for fun (V Sign)

"Nilaimu 0, camkan itu." Ini ia yang salah atau Leeteuk. Sungguh ia merasa serba salah, seperti ini salah, seperti itu salah. Yang benar bagaimana? Membunuh Leeteuk? Itulah hal yang terbenar.

"Sudah sayang, aku akan mengejarkanmu bernyanyi," Kyuhyun mengelus bahu Yesung. dan Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk lebih dari pasrah, entah apa itu namanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jurus lima ribu gajah!"

Dugh..

Dugh..

Dugh..

Bisa bayangkan jurus yang dimaksud Kyuhyun untuk membangunkan Yesung? Yaitu menindihi Yesung sampai namja malang itu termuntah-muntah, bahkan memuntahkan paru-paru serta jantungnya serta ususnya serta tulangnya serta otaknya. Die.

"Kyu~~~~ aku sudah bangun bahkan sebelum kau membangunkanku," Yesung mendengus sebal. "Yah! Kenapa kau membentak suamimu ini? Kau mau aku laporkan pada Leeteuk seonsaeng karena durhaka pada suami tampanmu ini eoh?" Huh! Leeteuk, guru menyebalkan itu lagi. Yesung sudah bosan dibuatnya, apalagi sampai berurusan. Ah! itu bukan kemauannya. Jika bisapun ia sudah pindah dari sekolah ini, hanya saja si author terus mengurungnya didalam penderitaan, sementara para pembaca menertawakannya dengan nista T.T

"Arra! Jangan bilang pada seonsaeng itu, jika kau bilang maka kau tidak akan dapat jatah selamanya," Amcam Yesung dengan senyuman mengejek. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya seperti orang gila. "Jika kau melakukan itu, maka kau akan mati Cho Yesung!" Kyuhyun mendesisi seperti ular.

"Bukan aku yang mati, Kau Cho. Kau yang akan mati jika tidak mendapat jatah dariku," Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau belum melayaniku saat malam pertama. Hari ini libur, jadi kau harus rela aku makan eoh! Hanya perlu diam seperti patung, awas jika kau melawan," Yesung menghindar disaat Kyuhyun hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan sayang!? Kau mempunyai dua telinga seperti gajah, seharusnya kau tidak tuli,"

"Aku tidak mau Kyu! Jangan memaksa, hari liburpun kita tetap masuk sekolah. bagaimana jika Leeteuk tahu kita melakukan yang tidak-tidak, yang pasti kita akan dihukum,"

"Aku juga tidak mau tahu. disini semua adalah hari minggu, hanya saja Leeteuk menambahkan senin selasa rabu kamis jum'at sabtu untuk kita belajar, jangan hanya yadongan," Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kenapa Kyuhyunnya sebodoh itu. "Terserah kau,"

"YESUNG-AH YESUNG-AH YESUNG-AH.. BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU YESUNG-AH," Keduanya saling bertatapan heran, kenapa sekarang Ryeowook tambah gila.

"AJARI AKU YADONGAN!"

GLEK

Ryeowook menerobos masuk kekamar mereka, padahal pintu itu sudah digembok Kyuhyun menggunakan gajah. Tapi saking kuatnya Ryeowook.

"Posisiku terancam KyuSung! Ada anak baru, sepertinya Leeteuk menyukainya, dan aku mau belajar dari kalian JURUS MENGGODA agar Leeteuk mau MEMAKANKU dan tidak berpaling dariku," Yesung dengan senang hari bangkit dari ranjang. Lalu mengelus bahu teman seperjuangannya itu. "Ye, aku akan mengajarimu Wook-ah,"

Kyuhyun menjadi bahan percobaan YeWook. Ia harus rela digoda Yesung hari ini, penderitaan.

"Pertama, kau harus berpakaian sekseh," Yesung melepas semua pakaiannya hingga menyisakan selembar celana dalam, kini dengan gambar pantat Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sudah menggantinya karena kasihan melihat Yesung yang amat menyayangi celana dalam itu, kini Yesung lebih menyukai gambar pantat Kyuhyun daripada wajah.

"Kedua, kau harus menari erotis," Tanpa aku jelaskan, pun seharusnya kalian tahu apa yang dilakukkan Yebbo sekarang, kan? Menari-nari dengan menggoda didepan Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan daging kecil diantara selangkangan Yesung bergerak mengikuti pemiliknya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan untuk tidak memakan Yesung didepan Ryeowook.

"Ketiga, kau harus menyentuh wajahnya," Yesung mendekat kepada Kyuhyun. Lalu menahan kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun mulai hilang kendali, setir serta remnya sudah dibuat blong oleh Yesung.

Segera ia melumat bibir merah didepannya itu. Tangannya bergerilya menjamah tubuh bagian belakang Yesung yang polos. "Oh! Seperti itu, lalu-lalu?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Keempat, setelah dia kehilangan kendali, kau mendorongnya keatas ranjang," Kyuhyun yang malah mendorong Yesung keatas ranjang lalu menindihi tubuh mungil itu. "Kelima, bisikan kata-kata 'aku mengingnkannya'."

"SERANG!"

"KYAAAKH! UH!"

"AH! AKU AKAN MENCOBANYA. KALIAN LAKUKAN SAJA, AKU AKAN MENGAMALKAN CARA ITU. GOMAWO," Bagaimana nasib Kim Yesung selanjutnya? DEATH.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yesung tidak masuk sekolah?" Guru Leeteuk bertanya pada suami Yesung. "Yehsungie may baybeah sedang sakhiet Leeteuek Seonsaengneim," Ucapnya sesekali terisak gaje dan lebay dan alay.

"Kasihan sekali," Leeteuk turut berduka cita (eh!) "Lyuwuk kemana juga?"

"Dia sakit karena aku memasukinya terlalu kasar malam tadi," Polosnya dirimua LeeTeuk! Hal itu juga dilakukan Kyuhyun, makanya uke itu sakit.

"Oh iya, kita ada murid baru," Pintu terbuka menampakkan cahaya yang begitu terang menyilaukan mata diruangan berukuran 3x4 itu (kekecilan, kah?) hanya ada empat orang juga yang berada disana, jelas saja kecil.

"Heechul imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Heenim," Heechul mengambil kucing yang melekat diwajahnya. Nampaklah wajah cantik itu membuat KyuTeuk terpukau.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Ucap keduanya bersamaan. "Mulon, kenapa tidak? Kajja menikah," Heechul menggandeng tangan KyuTeuk menuju aula berantakan tempat pernikahan TeukWook SungKyu beberapa malam lalu.

Yesung : Wook! Ini saatnya kita kabur dari sekolah gila ini.

Ryeowook : Tapi bagaimana dengan Leeteuk? Dia suamiku.

Yesung : Kau gila. Kedua seme itu sudah membuang kita, dia menikah dengan murid baru itu.

Ryeowook : Kajja, aku juga sudah muak dengan mereka.

Yesung : Selamat tinggal my honey bunny, Kyunnie chagy. (Melemparkan seikat bunga dan selembar surat perpisahan untuk Kyuhyun)

Ryeowook : Aku menunggumu kerumah Leeteuk seonsaeng. (Menangis seraya berjalan bersama Yesung untuk pulang kerumah mereka. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan INDAH di crazy school XD XP)

Yesung : Akhirnya aku bebas juga (Syujud syukur, sembahyang hajat, mengadakan syukuran tujuh hari tujuh malam)

Ryeowook : (Tidak mandi selama 7 tahun 7 bulan 7 minggu 7 hari 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik)

.

.

**BENERAN UDAH END NIH FF GAJEKU**

.

.

Mianhae jika tidak segila part 1...dan maaf banget kalau garing dan tidak lucu sama sekali..

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
